


Wet Hot Humiliation

by Enbees



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Body Swap, Incest, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Sibling Incest, day 1- Body swap / Omorashi, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enbees/pseuds/Enbees
Summary: Satan has a brilliant, but risky, plan to humiliate Lucifer. Getting turned on wasn't a part of the plan.--Please mind the tags! This is an omorashi fic, Satan pisses himself! It is also INCEST. If those are not your things, just click away, please.
Relationships: Lucifer/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948330
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Wet Hot Humiliation

**Author's Note:**

> Lame title and it probably gets rushed at the end but im so tired im about to pass out and i just need this finished right now
> 
> My piece for kinktober day one~ I chose Omorashi + Bodyswap

It’s a risky idea, one that could potentially end with the harshest punishment Lucifer could give, could get Satan on Lucifer’s shitlist for the rest of eternity, but it’s just too tempting. He’ll just have to make sure Lucifer doesn’t find out, and if he does, well, it’s not as though he’s on Lucifer’s good side anyway. The possibility of seeing Lucifer desperate and humiliated, having something like that on him, is too much. Sure, it wouldn’t actually be Lucifer in his body, but with a recording like that, how would anyone know? Plus, if he rewatched the video later in his own body, it wouldn’t be hard to convince himself it truly was a video of his older brother finally getting the embarrassment he deserves. 

It feels like a huge ordeal, spending all day preparing, taking as few bathroom breaks as possible, drinking more than usual, all while trying to seem normal to Lucifer. After all, there’s no doubt he knows the signs of something going on in his own body. So when they’re getting ready for bed in MC’s room, he simply crosses his... no, Lucifer’s, ankles casually, and bids MC goodnight. He doesn’t flinch when MC hugs him goodnight, doesn’t let anything show but the slight wiggling of a foot beneath blankets. He spends the next hour or so pretending to sleep, hand occasionally trailing down to grasp himself through his pants, trying to ignore the fact that it’s his brother’s dick he’s touching as he tries to keep himself from leaking. He can hear MC and Lucifer’s breathing start to even up, and tests moving a bit, making sure neither of the other occupants of the room stir. When it’s obvious they’re both asleep, Satan quietly makes his way to the bathroom, propping his phone up on the counter, camera facing the toilet. 

The reality of the situation hits him as he feels a sharp twinge in his bladder, and for a moment he almost reconsiders the idea, but he can still feel a slight pulse of excitement at the thought of humiliating Lucifer, so he pushes through the anxiety, inhaling deeply as he presses record, pushing every ounce of acting ability towards making himself look as desperate as possible while still masquerading as Lucifer. He quickly rushes into view of the camera, shaky hands fumbling with the elastic of his pajama pants, muttering quiet curses as he pretends to have trouble getting them off. An idea suddenly hits him, and he quickly turns his head towards the camera, growling out in his big brother’s voice, “Satan, don’t you dare fucking record this.” By the time the sentence is over, he can feel a warm wetness leaking into his pants, and he quickly grips himself with a harsh hiss. 

“No, no, ah… Fuck…” Satan sighs, true desperation and nervousness seeping into his trembling voice. It takes far more effort than expected to keep quiet, his thighs are shaking, hand grasping himself far too tightly, and it’s hard to remember the victim of his little “prank” sleeping in the next room, dangerously close to knowing what he’s doing. As another spurt of warmth seeps through his pants despite his grip, he knows he can’t keep this up any longer, and with a low whine, he falls limp against the adjacent wall, hands spread and grasping at nothing, nails scraping the wall roughly. The moment his hands are against the wall, the dam bursts, a warm, wet spot spreading on his pants. For a moment he’s almost afraid that Lucifer will be able to hear the hissing of his release, sounding like a faucet in the silent room. The wet heat runs down his legs, splashing loudly on the floor as it puddles below him. Lucifer’s voice makes it nigh-impossible to register that the relieved moan he hears is coming from his own mouth. He truly didn’t expect it to feel this good, his body trembling from pleasure and relief as he slumps further against the wall. It feels like the hot waterfall will never stop, his pants are completely soaked, there’s a still-expanding puddle on the floor below him, and it takes everything to stop himself from falling to the ground into his own piss as the stream trickles off. He feels dirty and wet, but his dick is straining against his pants, and fucking hell, this isn’t how this was supposed to go, it’s getting way too weird. Experimentally, he runs his hand across the bulge in his pants, whining lowly at the sensation of wet cloth rubbing against his aching cock. It’s that experimental touch that sends him over the edge, desperately grasping himself through his pants, rubbing frantically, his head tilted back, eyes shut and mouth open, sighs and gasps in his brother’s voice filling his ears. He’s not entirely sure what sparks him to do it, but hearing Lucifer’s voice must have awakened something, and before he can register what he’s doing, Lucifer’s voice rings out throughout the room, one simple word in a breathy moan that heads straight to his dick. “Satan…” He can’t stop the gasp that follows, hearing his name fall from his brother’s lips. Lucifer’s cock pulses thick and heavy in his hand; Satan’s own isn’t exactly unimpressive, but Lucifer’s is so much bigger, longer, twitches so much heavier in his hand, and that’s just through his pants. Satan absentmindedly wonders how it would feel inside of him. He doesn’t think about how he just had that thought about his brother, and if by some chance he does, it’s definitely about the size of his dick, not the fact that it is Lucifer’s specifically. 

It shouldn’t be disappointing, how his pants have cooled off, sticking to his legs, but it is, and only moments away from orgasm, Satan shuts his eyes tightly, humming deep in his throat, and leans his head back against the wall as he forces himself to piss more, hot liquid streaming out onto the hand that rubs it through his pants, hot wetness caressing his cock. He’s still pissing a bit when his dick starts to twitch, a tightness coiling in his stomach, whining moans filling the room until-

“I certainly hope you have a good explanation for this.” Satan freezes in place, his own voice shocking him out of his stupor. 

‘You fucking idiot.’ Is the only thing running through his mind, his wide eyes flicking to the doorknob. ‘You forgot to lock the fucking door.’ His own disapproving glare is locked onto him, his- Lucifer’s- hand frozen above his- Lucifer’s- dick, a puddle on the floor, wet pants rapidly cooling. He can only hope Lucifer hasn’t noticed his phone. 

“Honestly. How revolting.” Lucifer sighs, eyes flicking to the phone, before locking eyes with Satan, striding forward. “You’re supposed to be the big brother, aren’t you? This is just pathetic.” Lucifer’s words only truly hit him the moment they’re face-to-face, Lucifer casually motioning to his phone. “I recorded the whole thing, you know. Perhaps we should show Diavolo what depraved filth you’re into…” Satan clears his throat nervously, sucking in a breath as he formulates his response. 

“You think he doesn’t know?” He snarks, voice cracking slightly. “His majesty loves it when I piss myself for him.” Lucifer’s growl is nearly inaudible, but he can see the slight clench in his jaw and fists, obviously holding himself back from attacking Satan. “You know what he really loves?” He smirks, leaning in to speak in Lucifer’s ear. “He just loves tying me up while he works. Right in his line of sight, where he can see me getting more and more desperate, until I’m pathetically begging him to let me go. He never does, though. He wants me to hold it until he’s done working. If I don’t make it, he leaves me there to sit in the puddle at his feet until he’s done.” The sharp inhale that comes from Lucifer at that moment is unmistakable. Even without seeing his face, Satan can practically feel the heat radiating from his cheeks. 

“You’re disgusting.” He practically chokes, voice trembling. 

“Am I, now? I for one love being Diavolo’s pathetic little whore.” Lucifer is silent for a moment, eyes narrowed dangerously. 

“Well, if that’s the case,” He states, snaking his hand around Satan’s neck. “I’m sure he wouldn’t be very happy with me if I touched his property. But with you here like this, how could I resist? You know,” His voice lowers to a whisper, just loud enough for the camera to still pick up. “I’ve always wanted you to fuck me. It’s so hard to get along with you because whenever I’m around you, I can only imagine you pounding my ass into the mattress. I thought-” Satan swears he can hear him stifling a laugh. “- that if i misbehaved enough, you’d punish me like you do Mammon.” 

“Oh, is that truly what you want? Well then-” Satan smirks, silently thanking Lucifer’s body for the strength increase, as he forces Lucifer to the ground, dragging his face to nuzzle his wet crotch. “Get on with it.”

“Absolutely not. There’s no way I would do something so unhygienic.” Lucifer growls, glaring up at Satan.

“Satan.” His voice deepens threateningly, “If you want me that badly, you should take what you can get. Lick.” A grimace passes over Lucifer’s face, but Satan’s words seem to remind him of the presence of the camera, the reason he’s doing this, and his expression changes, licking his lips. 

“Yes, sir. I’m so lucky to be able to clean you like this.” His mouth is on him then, tongue stroking through his wet pants, and Satan would hardly consider himself conceited, not like Asmo, but he definitely looks good looking up from between Lucifer’s legs. There’s a flush on his face, small whines escaping his throat, and he’s not even sure that Lucifer realizes he’s doing it. Satan smirks, running his hand lightly through Lucifer’s hair, who licks a long stripe from base to tip, engulfing the tip of his length through his pants. Satan gasps harshly, whining and gasping, hips jerking forward to seek more of the wet touch. 

Tearing Lucifer off of him, Satan reaches down to release himself from his pants, positioning his cock at Lucifer’s mouth, who takes it gladly, moaning around the thick member. 

“Hey, Satan…” Satan gasps down at Lucifer, hand tightening in his hair. “If you pull away, you’re in for an even harsher punishment. Understand?” Lucifer manages to look confused for half a second before Satan is forcing his dick down his throat, gripping his hair so tightly it hurts, and then pulling back very slightly, pausing for a moment in the other’s mouth. Lucifer seems to realize what’s about to happen a moment too late, barely pulling back before an acidic warmth floods his mouth. Choking, he pulls back, Satan’s hot stream splashing against his face. “I thought I told you not to pull away.” Lucifer just whines in response, and Satan is in the middle of thinking of a suitable punishment when he notices one of Lucifer’s hands is out of sight, buried between his legs, stroking himself through his pants. “You like this a lot more than you were letting on, huh?” Satan teases, bypassing the threat of punishment to kneel down, straddling Lucifer’s legs and gripping roughly between them, latching his mouth onto his neck.

A full-body tingle shakes Satan when Lucifer returns in kind, caressing his body through his clothes, pushing up to grind himself against him. The whine Satan’s emitting sounds so wrong coming from Lucifer’s deep, serious voice, but it’s nothing compared to hearing Lucifer break down, Satan’s name moaned out by his own husky, shaking voice as he jerks forward, locking lips with his brother, tongues meeting and licking at each other messily. It’s then, when the realization that they’ve dropped the roleplay, are simply acting as themselves, swapped bodies or not, that Satan feels the heat in his stomach reach the boiling point, feels his cock twitching and pulsing in his pants, until he lurches forward, groaning Lucifer’s name into his mouth as he finds his release, dripping what feels like buckets of hot cum onto both of their pants. Lucifer’s nails are raking down his back as he too reaches his climax, slumping back away from his brother. It’s silent for what feels like hours afterwards, save for the light gasps and pants as they both come down from their highs. Satan is about to get up and turn the recording off when a realization hits, and the panicked look on Lucifer’s face when they lock eyes immediately gives away the fact that he isn’t the only one who has realized. They didn’t bring a change of clothes. 

Satan knows he should delete the recording, but as his thumb hovers over the delete button, he wavers, and exiting out of his camera roll, he promises himself he’ll delete it later. He repeats that promise days later, back in his own body, in his own bed, his hard dick in his hand as he pretends it’s truly a video of his older brother pissing himself, and if Lucifer somehow ended up with his own copy of the video, hidden away deep within his gallery, well, he certainly doesn’t plan to tell anyone. 


End file.
